Rocket Raccoon
Rocket Raccoon is a genetically modified raccoon from the inter-planetary insane asylum, Halfworld, where he and his fellow talking animals were created to serve as a less threatening staff to make the inmates more comfortable. After a dangerous mentat was placed in Halfworld, Rocket was forced to have his memories of Halfworld altered and sent across the galaxy in exile, where he had many adventures, until he was caught and arrested by the Kree Empire for being an affront to Kree genetic purity. He was one of the prisoners selected to be part of Star-Lord's suicide squad to destroy the Phalanx Spire on Hala, and after surviving the mission, became one of the first members of the Guardians of the Galaxy, alongside his fellow survivors Groot and Mantis. 6" Scale Return of Marvel Legends- Wave 6 BAF (2013) Rocket Raccoon's first Marvel Legends scale figure was released as the Build-A-Figure for the sixth wave of Hasbro's Return of Marvel Legends series. As a miniature BAF, he was split up among only half of the figures in the series- his head and rifle accessory were included with The Wrecker, his torso and tail were included with Jean Grey, and his arms were included with Black Panther. The figure is based on the 2008 Dan Abnett and Andy Lanning series, with Rocket Raccoon wearing his team uniform, and wielding the same rifle used for his Marvel Universe figure. Marvel Unlimited 2015 Subscription (2015) Part of the annual drive to push Marvel Unlimited, the digital library of Marvel comics accessed via subscriptions, this Rocket Raccoon figure is a straight repaint of the Wave 6 Build-A-Figure, giving him the light blue and white uniform Rocket wore during his time under Star-Lord's suicide squad during Annihilation: Conquest. The figure was only available to those who signed up for a year's worth of Marvel Unlimited for $99.99 before the end of 2014. Marvel Legends: Guardians of the Galaxy 5-Pack (2015) Released in 2015, the Guardians of the Galaxy 5-pack Rocket Raccoon is a remold of the previous released Build-A-Figure Rocket Raccoon figure, with a new head-sculpt designed to resemble the art of Ed McGuinness from the Marvel Now Nova book, and a repainted tail featuring a prominent white stripe and tip. Rocket was included alongside new versions of Star-Lord, Drax, Gamora, and Groot. The figure included a repackaged version of the custom rifle that was included with the Build-A-Figure and the Subscription figure. He also includes a new rifle, and a repainted version of the Destroyer Rifle originally included with Agent Coulson. The set was ultimately released as an exclusive at the online retailer Entertainment Earth, and was also made available on their Amazon store page. 3 3/4" Scale Marvel Universe: Guardians of the Galaxy Team Pack (2011) Rocket's first action figure came in the Guardians of the Galaxy Team Pack from the Marvel Universe line. Rocket was packed alongside his teammates Star-Lord and Drax the Destroyer, and was counted as a full figure despite being smaller, and mostly unarticulated like most Team Pack pack-in extras. Rocket included a large rifle with a small bayonet attached, an original design that would later be used for the Legends figure as well, and a small potted version of Groot, from when the Planet X-denizen was forced to regrow himself after his apparent destruction at the end of Annihilation: Conquest. Marvel Universe: Infinite Series- Rocket Raccoon (2014) Despite his incredibly small size and lack of articulation, Rocket Raccoon and the rest of the Team Pack were split up and sold as individual figures in the fourth wave of the Marvel Universe: Infinite Series relaunch, where they helped fill out a filler wave. This Rocket Raccoon is completely unchanged from his previous Team Pack release, featuring the same paint and the same two accessories- his custom heavy rifle, and his potted friend Groot. Category:Characters Category:Build-A-Figures